


Alex Reflects

by PigeonTracks



Category: Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonTracks/pseuds/PigeonTracks
Summary: Alex looks back at what could have been.Wrote as a gift for https://kevin-likes-slenderverse.tumblr.com/
Kudos: 7





	Alex Reflects

Alex gasped as he grabbed at his neck, trying to stop the flow of blood that leaked from the wound. It seemed either his hands were too small or the wound too big as he pressed on the gash. Tim stumbled backward, slumping against the wall, and Alex choked out a last meaningless threat at him.

It didn't matter now. This was it. It was finally over, and Alex could finally rest. Rest- something he hadn't had in such a long time- and it was so close now. He shut his eyes, his sight already blurry from his missing glasses and getting blurrier. As he shut out the bloody scene before him, he instead focused on a different one- an old memory, distant but still within his reach. Reaching out in his mind, Alex grasped the fleeting memory as his grip on his throat slackened, and his hands dropped to his sides.

As reality slipped away into a hazy fuzz, the memory cleared one long forgotten. Alex could see himself- himself and three others. They ran from the rain, Jay hiding the camera under his jacket to protect it from the downpour, BrIan following, holding his hood up over his head. Alex reached the shelter of the abandoned house first and started wiping the droplets off his glasses. Brian and Jay quickly caught up and began to attempt to ring out their sopping wet clothes, laughing and chatting. Tim arrived last, not seeming to mind the storm, standing a bit away from the others as he lit a wet cigarette and started to smoke.

Alex couldn't hear what they said, the memory corrupted like one of his many tapes, but that didn't matter to him. He could remember what they said.

Jay would make a dumb joke about the sudden rain, and Brian laughs loudly. Tim would say something sarcastic, and Alex would stay silent, simply giving the others a grin as he worked out where to film tomorrow to make up for the wasted time.

Looking back now, he could see it wasn't wasted time.

As he felt himself slip from reality, away from the cold hard floor of the school, Alex felt something he hadn't felt for the longest time. 

Peace.


End file.
